


[アイナナ | 楽ヤマ] 八乙女樂失聲事件

by Neeruja



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeruja/pseuds/Neeruja
Summary: #樂大和 #短篇時間在三部之後82穩定交往中
Relationships: Nikaidou Yamato/Yaotome Gaku
Kudos: 1





	[アイナナ | 楽ヤマ] 八乙女樂失聲事件

早上，二階堂大和發現，自己突然聽不見八乙女樂的聲音了。

「你真的不是在假裝，實際上是要整我吧？」

大和挑眉，半信半疑地看樂正張嘴朝向他，一邊做出無聲的辯解。

「我才沒那麼無聊！而且突然聽不見男朋友的聲音耶，你都不會緊張嗎？......樂是這麼說的哦，大和君。」

代替進行對話的龍之介，語調一下從焦急切換成苦笑，試圖向明明人緊鄰著樂而坐的大和還原來自隊友的抱怨。

現下情況是真的很詭異，因為除樂以外，其它人的聲音，大和是聽得見的。

例如對此幸災樂禍的天，在出門前拋下的那句:「難得可以將嘮叨的八乙女二世靜音，真羨慕你呢二階堂。」大和就隔著玄關聽得一清二楚，甚至下意識給出贊同的表情。  
這讓樂自早上就在家裡鬧彆扭，害得大和必須在安撫對方與向前輩致歉之間來來回回，同樣搞得身心俱疲。

因為某個不明的原因，平時圍繞大和的那聲低滑而富磁性的嗓音，大和如今一個音節也聽不見。

包含濃縮進甜言蜜語的早安二字、吸著味噌湯的滿足喟嘆、追逐大和一整天的叨叨絮語......

大和的世界像是突然被抽去了一塊，即使眼前的樂還在朝他奮力揮手，那副屬於帥哥的嘴唇持續張闔，面對無聲的八乙女樂，大和感覺就像有一道無形的牆，憑空將他們分開。

「抱歉，我知道你只是故作沒事，想讓我們都安心。」隨著龍之介覆誦的字句，樂主動覆上大和的手背。

加上龍之介平時就溫柔的語調在此時，幾乎發揮百分之兩百的安定效果，只是委屈對方此刻竟要充當二人的旁白，大和不免有幾分尷尬，但很快地，那也被樂那雙溫暖的大掌，來回摩娑、逐一撫平。

「沒事的，也許就是二階堂你，平常太少主動對我說些什麼了。」

「啊！難不成這會是、要你多對我嘮叨一點的懲罰，哈哈！」

「嘛，如果真的、真的......」

「如果二階堂你接下來，真的再也聽不見我的話......那我就去學手語。」最後一下驚呼勉強被龍之介吞了下去。

「不管發生什麼事，我都會陪在你身邊。」

大和至此也驚愕的抬頭。

他望向樂灰銀色的眼底，如同樂說過的每一句情話、每一句埋怨，剛剛的假設大和相信樂絕對是認真的，認真到大和一想像起沒有八乙女樂的聲音陪伴他的下半輩子，從胃部竄上一陣不管是驚惶或是無措，全卡在喉頭，彷彿被消音的人是他。

隱隱顫抖的大和讓樂一個忍不住，直接將人擁入懷，他的二階堂，樂多想直接對大和這麼說，一遍又一遍。

「現在麻煩請你先離開一下好嗎？......啊、這句話是對我說的呢。」這是笑得無奈的龍之介。

大和這才回過神，鏡片下方兩頰迅速竄紅，掙扎著從樂的懷抱起來時，他還是不夠忍心，去推開那張過份好看的笑臉。

「這裡好歹還是十前輩的家欸！」

「咦？我個人是歡迎大和君常常來玩的哦，充當暫時的翻譯也OK。」

「......那倒是不用了啦，還有八乙女，你也別再笑了，沒有聲音也不行！」

隔一日，只針對大和一人的八乙女樂失聲事件自動回復正常，後來的兩人實在想不出，會是什麼原因而導致該狀況發生？

不過，接連幾天過於頻繁地響起各種語調的「二階堂～～～」倒是讓同團的九条天想再讓隊友物理性失聲一次，幸好有高大的傳信天使為他們阻止了一切。

偶像的私生活，真是再和平也不過了。

fin


End file.
